Instantanés
by ebica
Summary: Recueil de one shoot. Une sorte de petit album photos à feuilleter selon l’envie. Cinema Bizarre
1. YuShin

« …et tu peux signer en mettant un mot à mon nom? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Super! Merci! T'es vraiment trop beau ! »

Je lui souris, même si je ne vois pas bien le rapport. Elle s'éloigne rapidement en sautillant. Déjà une autre photo de moi m'est tendue par deux mains appartenant à une énième jeune fille, je souris et signe ça devient une sorte d'automatisme, celle-ci n'ose même pas me dire quoi que ce soit, elle part en tenant la photo dédicacée comme un objet précieux. Nouvelle photo… raaa qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo? Elle veut vraiment que je lui dédicace celle là? Elle aurait pu en choisir une autre où je suis beaucoup plus à mon avantage! Je signe en soupirant, je crois qu'elle à interprété mon souffle d'une drôle de façon, elle vient de me faire un clin d'œil et s'éloigne enfin. Une autre photo arrive… ça ne finira donc jamais? Mon poignet est déjà endolorit. Je lève la tête vers les autres membres du groupe, ils sont penchés sur leurs propres photos, Kiro tire la langue à chaque nouvelle signature, s'appliquant le plus possible, Striffy parle avec chaque fan venant le voir la file devant lui n'avance pas très vite, Luminor lui vient juste de partir s'allumer une clope…HEIN??? Hé! Pourquoi il a le droit à une pause lui? J'ai dû patienter une heure pour avoir un verre d'eau, et lui il à le droit à une pause… je rêve. Je repose mes yeux sur les autres, Shin se contente de signer d'un air passif, souriant peu, autant dire pas du tout. Cela m'arrache un sourire, il relève la tête et m'envoie un grand sourire, bizarrement d'un coup je suis remotivé et me tourne vers la prochaine personne avec une nouvelle énergie. Cela dit, mon entrain n'est que de courte durée, et bientôt, je somnole appuyé sur un de mes bras, mon crayon pendant lamentablement à mon autre main. Je ne fais même plus l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, tant pis les fans iront voir les autres, je n'en peux plus, je viens quant même de passer plus de trois heure à signer des photos de moi. Je m'aime c'est vrai, mais à ce point là…

Je sens une main qui me secoue légèrement. Je crois que je m'étais endormi, cette personne doit vraiment vouloir mon autographe pour oser me réveiller, pour la peine je ne lève pas les yeux vers elle, ça lui apprendra. On me tend une photo, me frottant les yeux je saisis mon stylo. Je m'arrête net en voyant la photo devant moi, c'est une photo qui date de la semaine dernière, je fronce les sourcils, comment cette photo à put atterrir ici? J'étais seul avec Shin lorsqu'elle a été prise. Je lève la tête brusquement prêt à faire éclater ma colère envers cette personne qui entre dans ma vie privée. Mais les yeux rieurs que je rencontre me rassurent. Shin est face à moi, souriant. Je me redresse un peu plus, nous sommes seuls, il n'y a plus personnes dans le hall, je le regarde surpris.

« Je leur ai dis que je m'occupais de te réveiller »

Je souris et me lève.

« Je sens plus mon poignet… » Je me plains, avec un petit sourire.

Il fait le tour de la table pour se placer face à moi. Il sourit légèrement, effleure légèrement mon bras, puis se penche pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je soupir de contentement. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et je plonge mon visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant avec délice.

Maintenant ça va.


	2. YuShin1

Belle journée de fin d'automne. Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, mais le froid de l'hiver se fait fortement sentir, il n'y a presque personne dans le parc aujourd'hui, pas étonnant, les gens sont chez eux, bien au chaud. Et je ne vais pas tarder à faire de même… Je remonte un peu plus mon écharpe en laine sur mon nez, glisse mes mains au fond de mes poches pour les réchauffer un peu. M'adossant un peu plus au banc sur lequel je suis, j'observe la pelouse qui s'étend devant moi. Je sens la fraicheur du métal traverser peu à peu mon vêtement. Des feuilles orangées tombent lentement des arbres qui paraissent enflammés, le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Lorsqu'au loin se font entendre deux rires, ils s'approchent, devenant plus nets. Dans ce tableau, qui en devient soudain étrangement plus nostalgique. A l'autre extrémité de la pelouse, débouchant d'un chemin, apparaissent deux silhouettes, des adolescents. Ils sont essoufflés comme s'ils avaient courus pour fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais ils rient. L'un deux, ôte sa capuche, de là où je suis, je constate qu'il est blond; il se laisse tomber sur le sol moelleux du parc, son corps encore secoué par les rires. L'autre garçon laisse tomber son bonnet, je constate que lui à les cheveux foncés, à l'inverse de son compagnon, il reste debout, se penchant légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, je vois d'ici les vapeurs créées par sa respiration dans l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi.

Après quelques minutes leurs rires s'estompent, et le brun se laisse finalement tomber aux côtés de son ami. Ils ont l'air de discuter, se chahutant gentiment. S'ils restent allongés l'humidité du sol va les rendre malades, ils me donnent froid. Mais déjà je vois le blond se redresser, ainsi assis, il se penche vers l'autre, il semble l'embrasser, mais se relève et par en courant. Le brun n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce départ brusque car il se relève et se met à courir après l'autre en criant.

« Shiiiiinnnn, revient ici ! »

Peine perdu, le fautif continu à courir. Ils tournent ainsi quelques minutes sur la pelouse, il me semble que le blond ne cherche qu'à jouer, il veut être rattrapé… et c'est-ce qui vient d'arriver, Le brun vient de le saisir à la ceinture et l'entraine au sol avec lui. Le blond, nommé Shin apparemment fait mine de se débattre, mais cède bien vite aux baisers de son partenaire. Je ne devrais pas les regarder, après tout si ils sont venus là, c'est surement pour être un peu tranquilles, mais la scène est tellement belle que je ne peux détourner mon regard. Et les feuilles qui continuent de tomber.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils se relèvent, et se dirigent vers la sortie qui se trouve non loin de moi, je les entends discuter.

« Tu crois que Striffy à réussi à les semer? »

« Comme d'habitude ils ont dû le trouver en moins de deux minutes… »

Leurs rires reprennent, emplissant le parc une dernière fois. Puis je les entends s'éloigner.

Je vais peut-être rester encore un peu…


	3. neutre

Je suis dans le hall d'embarquement, tournant sans cesse, mon regard passant d'un visage à l'autre. Je suis perdu, je dois le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis bousculé de tous côtés par les voyageurs pressés. Je cherche toujours du regard la seule chose qui m'importe. Je sens des larmes dévaler en cascades mes joues encore chaudes de la course que je viens de faire à travers tout l'aéroport. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas accepter. Je n'ai pas couru jusqu'ici pour le rater, encore une fois. Ma vue se brouille légèrement sous les larmes, je porte ma manche à hauteur de mon visage pour essuyer rageusement mes joues. Reprenant ma recherche mon cœur bat si fort que j'entends à peine le chahut de la foule, et si je ne trouvais pas? Non, impossible, je DOIS le trouver ! Il ne peut pas partir, il ne peut pas me laisser! Il est forcement là, quelque part, mais je ne le vois pas avec tout ce monde. Une seconde l'idée d'aller prendre le micro à l'accueil pour l'appeler m'effleure l'esprit. Je suis désespéré.

Une musique se fait entendre, une annonce de vol… Je me stop. Cette fois ci, ce n'est plus mon cœur que j'entends, il semble s'être arrêté, je n'entends plus que cette voix féminine annonçant le vol que je redoute tant. La panique s'empare de moi, il va partir, je ne le verrais plus jamais. Je m'écroule là, en plein milieu de ce hall bruyant, où personne ne semble s'apercevoir de ma détresse. Les larmes dévalent mes joues sans que j'en aie réellement conscience, je suis vide. Quelques minutes passent ainsi, seul dans ma bulle, j'entends l'appel pour un autre vol. Le sien est surement déjà parti. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant? Je suis obligé de me relever? Je crois que je vais rester à tout jamais dans cette salle, à genoux sur ce carrelage si froid.

Tout à coup, je sens quelqu'un m'étreindre brusquement, je ne comprend pas, quelqu'un vient de se jeter à genoux face à moi, et pleure sur mon épaule. Ce parfum… Je reconnais alors ce corps sanglotant qui est collé au mien. Je resserre l'étreinte.

« Ne pars pas je t'en supplie… »

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi, me regarde dans les yeux, il me souri, les larmes dévorant son visage.

« J'ai pas pu… »

Un sourire s'empare de mes lèvres, je repousse une mèche de ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il entreprend d'essuyer maladroitement mes larmes. Il s'approche de mon visage, fermant les yeux il soupire mon prénom.  
Et il s'empare de mes lèvres, j'oubli alors la raison de mes larmes, j'oubli la peur ressentie plus tôt, j'oubli même le bruit qui nous entoure.

Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir rester un peu plus ici, sur ce carrelage, au milieu de ce hall animé… avec lui.


End file.
